The Red Rose
by The Tree to Remember
Summary: This story is about a girl and she is trying to kill a Vampire named Maxie because he killed her family and now she wants revenge RBR
1. Party

The Red Rose

It was cold damp night but Sara couldn't hold back. As she walked into the house, windows, shades were shades were closed. She heard music blasting, she was about to open the door when all of a sudden two girls came out laughing one was drunk and the other was ignorant she could tell just by looking at them. As she walked in, someone greeted her at the door "Hi" he had a charming voice sweet but wanting more, as she turned to look she saw he had short black hair and blue gray eyes he wore a red shirt that said "Go simple plan & Cold play" also he wore a cap that read "Sox's" and he had on a pare of really pale jeans. She responded "hi..." as she smiled to cover up her emotion. As she walked further though the house she saw girls giving them selves away like candy. One of the girls had on a white skirt and pink blouse she looked Horney enough as she bit into the young boys neck. He looked about 15-17 but as she keep feeding on guy that was all over her someone walked over and pushed her. She began to curse the girl the boy…well he was in a daze. Some of the kids in this house are still in school she though to herself " Well…look what we have here it's Sara or shall I say Saray" that was her really name but she preferred to be called around and realized the voice it was Maxie she seen him from somewhere but couldn't figure it out. "You must be the host," she said in a flirty but serious tone. "Yes, I am and who might you be tonight miss Saray" he said with angry but smoothly it out toward the end of his sentence. She knew that 12:00 am was when she should leave because they fed and longed for sweet blood. But it was only10: 49pm right now. She responded with "I'm me and your name is…" he glanced around "so sorry…my name is Maxie. She was wearing a red pants and she began to reach into her packet; Maxie appeared right behind her he said "Don't try anything funny Saray" she then pulled it out but before she could really hurt him he vanished into thin air. She was holding a dagger and as she walked forward, he then appeared behind her and as she shivered he knock the dagger right out of her hands it fell to the floor. He the whispered into her ear "you lose" his lip's smooth and taunting. He pushed her and she fell to the floor, he held her bye the throat and lifted her up from the ground and said " I have to give you props you made it this far" he then threw into a wall and grabbed her hand and threw her out his house. He then closed the door behind him and continued the party.


	2. Messager

The Massager

"Damnit" she screamed as she walked to her car she was mumbling under her breath "Asshole" she got her keys out and opened the drivers side and got in she then drove off. She realized he is to power for her to handle. She drove home to a house with no parents no siblings she lived by her self. Her clan died off years ago they were each killed by vampires one stronger then the last. She was the only one to survive she was just a little girl back then as she pulled up to the house it was 11:58pm she felt a little lonely she then locked the door to the car and walked up to the house and unlocked it. She walked into the kitchen it was then 12:00am and got her something to eat she had both ramen noodles and spaghetti she looked at the clock which read 12:09am. After she finished eating she went up to room to sleep but when she woke up she realized it was 6:09am normally she would wake up at 7:00am. Someone was at the door she could sense it really well only when she's calm they kept knocking at the door. She then ran down the stairs she sleep in a long black shirt that went down to her thighs when she opened her door no one was there she knew she wasn't alone she could sense it as she turned around she saw Maxie's massager "hi…again" he said with a smile that was snug. She folded her arms and said "what" he was wearing a white T-shirt and green army pants. He then stepped in front of her and with his left hand he closed the door she was looking at him like (what the hell is your problem) he then got closer then every she pushed up against the door he was in her face wearing some axes deodorant spray. She was thing to her self wow he smell's really good, he then handed her a letter she said "what is it" he looked kind of upset he then grabbed her right arm and held it up " it's a message" he then whispered into her ear, when she looked down and opened it read "YOU THINK YOUR STRONG, YOUR WRONG" she then crumbled up the message and threw it into the trash from were she stand's. She looked up and the massager was still there she then said "would you mid I have to go to school" he then leaned back and stepped back once he vanished into thin air she walked up stairs and took a quick shower. She put on a blue shirt and some blue jeans. She grabbed her keys of her dresser and her back pack she went down stairs and pulled out pancake mix and she fixed her self some pancakes she ate really fast because she was already late for class at least she thought. She then hopped into her car and drove to school as she was driving she then had a flash back "You, lose" that night he had whispered into her ear she was not afraid of him but she was worried that she might not be able to kill him quick enough. She then parked her car In the parking lot and got out when she went to her first class which was Science which she hated she had to be in class by 6:45am it was now 6:40 she only had freak in 5 minutes to get to class. She ran up the stairs to get her science book then she went down stairs and went to class 3 seconds she was almost late and she would have been late but good thing she was fast because she got there on time and only early by 3 seconds.


	3. Vampire

The Vampire 

As class began she took her seat in the middle row. She noticed that there was a vampire in her class and he sat right behind her. In class he asked her what her name was she didn't say anything. She had a whole bunch of homework. She told him to "stay away" but he just shrugged and walked away. In her car she had a change of clothes they were red and white. She put them on and drove off. The Party she was going to had both vampires and humans she parked one block away, as she approached the house she saw it was dark she was about to open the door when someone else opened it. He said "are you coming in or not" she stepped inside and began to look around as she walked around aimlessly someone taped her. She turned around ready to kill but all she knew was she was in a daze she was spinning around sick to her stomach. She fell to her knees just then he caught her she asked him what his name was he then said "Max" she then pulled o his shirt and passed out. Max carried her to the couch to lay her down; as he looked to see what she had he found a knife that was in her sleeve. He then looked for a name when he found her wallet that was in her jacket pocket. He called out her name "Saray" she then a woke she looked around and saw Max. He was talking but she couldn't here him she wrote down something on her hand as he watched her write she then held it up to his face it said " my car is down the block it's white and black" he then nodded. As he picked her up someone opened the door. When he got outside he quickly spotted the car he walked down the steps and carried her to her car. He offered to drive her home and she accepted his offer. She told him the address "2936 s. Iekolane" he drove her home as he stopped at the house he handed her, her keys and got out the car.


	4. The Kiss

The Vampire 2 Continued

Then she said "bye" she got out the car but couldn't walk she collapsed to the ground .He then entered the house and walked up the steps to her room. He laid her on her bed and vanished into thin air the last words he spoke were "good night sleeping beauty". When she woke up she looked around wondering how she got there. She glanced at clock that read 7:45 am she had to be in school by 7:00am. She skipped school that day. As she walked to the store she counted her money and all she had was 60.00 dollars. She walked in and grabbed a cart she brought milk, cereal, tomatoes, onions, fruit and turkey, bacon. She got all ringed up and carried her groceries home. She then waited for the light to change as she picked up her groceries bag and it broke. She went to pick all her food up off the ground, when she looked up someone was handing her, her can fruit. It was Max the guy who offered to take her home. "Same to you" Max said smiling he then asked if she needs help she said "NO!" but he grabbed 2 or 4 bags and walked down to her house. She let herself in her home and placed the grocery on the counter. "Nice place you got here" she looked at him and said "thanks" she tried not laugh because it was so rude after what he said is not right to just laugh in his face. She giggled while putting the food away. "Thank you very much" as she looked up at Max. But he wasn't there she quickly looked around she ran up the stairs and looked around. "Hi" he was smiling right at her, she began to blush, and she walked over to him and said, "What are you doing in here". She said, "I'm looking around cant you tell" he said he slowly walked up to her. She looked down and saw his feet were passed her. She looked up at him and began to turn red. He smiled then he said "You're safe don't worry I've got you" he then grabbed her waist and lifted her up a little. She blushed and leaned in for a kiss, he then kissed her lightly on the lips "uhm…"he smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom. He then closed the door and got behind her he turned to the mirror and said "Your very Beautiful" she blushed and said "Thank you" in a low sweet voice.


	5. The Trouble Maker

The Trouble Maker

After she got home from school the next day she went up to her room and got out her things. She went to the closet and pulled out a towel she went into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned on the warm water and got into the shower. She heard the doorbell but she just let it ring, "uhm...Max" she smiled. Yesterday after he lead her out the bathroom he made a bet with her and the bet is if she can get home and take a shower in time before he got home but if she didn't he gets to do anything to her. She agreed to this challenge of his. As he came up the steps, she jumped out the shower put on a T-shirt and jeans. He walks into her bedroom and says, "Let me check" he gropes her breast and he smiles then he goes behind her and gropes her butt he then laughs. She looks at him and says, "No fair" he grabs her arm he slowly pulls her closer to him then he kisses her. She then reacted and kissed him harder than ever. She backs up she then leads him down the stairs to the kitchen she then goes to the fridge. She pulled out 2 eggs and 2 pancakes and some milk. She fixes the food she has a plate for max and herself. "Uhm…. so what just happened back there Max" she said in shocked Max looked at her "well…what ever it was I liked it…but uhm...don't take it the wrong way" he then laughed she smiled. The doorbell rang she ran to open the door, as she opened the door she was in shocked she couldn't breath. Max looked up and saw who it was he rushed to the door, "You little BITCH" she then tripped Max caught her just in time he helped her stand up. He went on "how dare you come to my party and your not invited to" Maxie said Max stepped in front of Sara she slowly backed away. She then tried to grab her gun but she was going to slow Maxie appeared behind her and said, "I can have your body now or later". He slowly smiled at max and a few seconds later he stepped in front of her and winked. Max didn't really like that at all he was not feeling the wink that Maxie gave him. He slowly walked toward Maxie and Sara. Maxie held his had out with his palm up ward "tokury" Max then fell to the ground. Max flew across the room and hit the window, Sara tried to break free because he had a bind on her should. She tried to move all she broke free and ran toward Max. She fell to the ground and she began to cry very hard "Max… wake up DAMNIT, wake up…please" she laid on his chest to see if he was breathing. She felt a little pulse but it was very slowly. She cut her wrist and hung it over his mouth ever drop was sweet and delicious he suddenly lunged forward and drank from her wrist he was careful not bite her. She held one out palm up ward she looked at Maxie he looked at her he was really pissed she then called out "tokury". Maxie flew and hit the door. She looked at him then he looked at the ceiling. She turned to max and carried him to her room on her back. She saw that he had stopped sucking her blood. She then put him down on the floor and said, "What's the matter it's not sweet". Frowning while looking down. Saray was so unhappy that she began to walk down the stairs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, and then he lifted up her chin and said "It's always sweet don't worry it's never sour in my mouth" he said smiling. She grabbed his wrist lead him to the bedroom "sleep" she said softly. She look happy as he rested she put a spell in her room so Maxie or anyone else could try to get in. she sled down the steps on the rail she jumped off and saw that Maxie was on his feet "don't show out I front of your friend" Maxie said with a little pride. He came up behind her and licked her cheek, he then said, "when you are ready to dump this loser and come live with me a real person who will respect you come to my hose and I will rock you world" he said smiling with that fake o smile. "Ewww" she said she then kicked him in the stuff and he grabbed her arm and pulled her close he then grabbed her neck and bit into it she moaned and he dropped her on the floor and walked out the door. She then saw a heart locket she picked it up but she was so drained that she passed out.


	6. Wakening

The Wakening 

All she knew was that she was very comfortable. As she came to she saw something standing over her. "Hi, sleepy head" it was Max and he still looked worn out. She then sat up in the bed and said, "what day is it" Sara asked he then looked at her. "It's Friday you know I cant believe you forgot," he said smiling.

Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer the next time.


	7. The Black Cat

The Black Cat 

As Max and Sara lay on the bed together they talked about what happened that weekend and how they planned on getting a little payback Max then grabbed her hand and said "I'll do my best" he then lightly kissed her on her forehead. When she got up and looked at the clock it read 11:35pm (she's not yet a vampire because she has the mark of the heart and she has to be bitten by her lover I order to become a vampire). She slowly touched her neck the mark was gone. Max waked up at 11:57pm pacing the room "come on…I wont flirt with another girl it's just to get this thirst out of me, that's all Sara" he said sadly. She smiled and said "Bite me" he suddenly looked up at her "please," she pleaded with her sorrowful eyes. He looked up at her and said "NO!" Saray asked again he then said "NO!" she yelled "But why not Max" Sara walking up to him. "There are something's I don't want you to see okay" he then ran down the steps and went out the door. He ran down the block toward the party. As he walked inside he saw that there were girls with black, brown and blonde hair. He looked up at the clock it was now 11:59pm he then looked around for a girl as he turned the corner people said "hello". He then said "hi" Max then went up to the window and saw a little cat he then picked it up and began to pet it softly. The cat had jumped and laid on the couch the cat began to transform he sat there and looked, as it grew wider and curved up it was a human. "Hi, how's you're night" said the mystery girl. "It's fine thank you, so what's your name mystery girl," he said smiling at her. "They call me the black Cat but my real name is Lexi" she was smiling and she had got off the couch she slowly walked over to him slowly one foot in front of the other. "So…why are you here if you're a cat" he said it was no 12:00am and he was really thirsty. She grabbed his had and told him "if you like you can take me to go". She then placed his head on her shoulder and said "yes, I'm a cat but also a vampire too". He couldn't take it any more so he bit into her neck hard and drank her blood, it dripped on his chin he got it and he got every last drop because it was so sweet. She was very dizzy so it felt like the room was spinning, she didn't want to die but for some reason she wanted to. She tried to talk but nothing came out at all, he began to slowly lay her down on the couch. "Please…stop" he then let up on her he said "sorry" "it takes over me some times". He then set her up right on the couch and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. He then walked toward the hallway door he slowly turned around and said "Night". He walked out the house then he began to walk down a few blocks. By the time he got into Sara house it was 12:58am he walked up to her room and she was asleep. He went over to the window and closed it shut. She was crying she couldn't help it but something was telling her that something is not right he then walked up to the bed and lightly kissed her on her forehead he walked to the dresser he felt a hand on his wrist. "Were, I mean where were you Max I was worried about you and I still am" he turned around. He then said "I went to a party…your crying what's wrong" he said "I just, never mind" she got back in the bed ad went right back to sleep.


	8. Heart Break

Heart Break 

The next day she packed her bags. He walked up stairs "uhm...huh where are you going" she just looked at him and looked down. He grabbed her wrist and gripped tighter and tighter. She was trying not to show the pain he then held her up in the air by her wrist, she was dandling in the air. He then threw her on the bed. "Yeah …you're not leaving", he said. She then looked up at him for a long time. A chill ran up her spine and she then passed out on the bed. Her face was pale and very cold, she had heart beat but it was a little slow. "Uhm…" he then touched her face, the cool and clam color came back to her body and face. He stepped back and said "go head kill me if you must". Her eyes then opened and she rose to her feet and grabbed his hand. "Forgive me" she kicked him in the stomach and then banged his head on the near by desk. She held him in the air and rose up to the ceiling. She then started to lose her color and she fell to the floor he too also fell but landed on his feet. He picked her up and carried her to the fireplace, she then started to blink hardily but she didn't wake up. As he sat on the couch he though about what happened just not to long ago. He then fell asleep while holding her in his lap.


	9. Escape

The Escape 

The next day he felt terrible he was just finishing up in the kitchen. He sat on the couch and listened to fall out boys sugar were going down. Saray was walking down the stairs she then slowly walked toward the door. He then appeared in front of her she gasped she then turned all the way around and she kicked him where it hurt. She ran up the stairs and locked her door; she jumped out the window that was already open. She then dropped from 2 feet and she ran around to the front. She then got her keys out her pocket and opened the door she hoped into the car and drove off. He then heard the car drive off he came from out her room and ran down stairs out the door leaving it open. He went back inside and got his keys. He then ran after the car on FOOT! He was going about 3 mph she saw him through the rear view mirror she stepped on the gas. He was yelling "STOP, PLEASE, STOP" she then turned up the radio and the song came on (so sick of love songs). She said, "I sure can turn off the radio watch" she then presses the off button. The light turned red she slammed o the brakes but she couldn't stop, another car was coming to her surprise across from her left it hit her dead I the middle of the car she screamed and went back fourth. Max was now catching up he was running so fast he got there 1.2 seconds later he was 3 blocks behind her car before. He then opened the drivers door the person who hit her got out of the car and said "I'm late call me by this number 773-876-8976" he said "okay" he tried to move her but she said "No please it hurts". He then called 911 the fire truck and the ambulances came 5 minutes later. As they began to take her away she didn't say anything to Max. It was 3:00 pm when he went to go see her, but she told the nurse to send him away " I'm sorry but she really doesn't want to talk to you right now" (the song Sakura Drops comes on by: Utada Hikura). He left the hospital and went to a party. He was wearing white slack pants with a red t- shirt he then gave this guy a letter that said "The" on it in capital letters. Every single girl in the house was looking at him; one girl came up and said, "I would love for you to suck my sweet red declivous blood" he then looked at her and gave her a message himself it was flowing across into her brain. "I'm sorry but I am not the some one that you care for, I don't want to hurt you my bites are very hard and painful that's why I stay away from the girls". She smiled and said out loud "but I like it hard" she slowly bit her bottom lip. He then walked up to the cough and to his doubt he saw Lexi again. "WOW! You sure do know how to turn o a girl," she said while laughing. He then smirked a little, she smiled too he then got a little closer his hand had touched her hand she jumped and he removed it " Am I sorry for sure I'm sorry for that, I know cats don't like that spot". She then laughed and turned into a cat. She rubbed up against him a purred he started at the head and then lower back she turned into a human and his hand was on her ass she laughed and he blushed while removing it. "Hey that's not funny" he had a really serious look on his face he said he then sat back o the couch, she then looked at him and said, " Sorry I guess it was pretty stupid of me" Lexi had said. She got up and sat on his lap " I really like you a lot" she said. He then removed her off his lap and said, " I have to go and I'll tell you up front I have a-…"she then quickly interrupted him "I know" "I'm your blank right" he then opened his lips and he said "…Lexi you aren't my girlfriend okay I have one and her name is Saray got that". He got up and headed for the door "hi, Max ready to die you may have taken the one I like but you wont take away her" he pulled out a blade and spun it around. He then held it into the air and ran toward Max he jumped into the air and trusted it to Max it hit the ground. Max had already jumped up on the banister. "Is that best you can do Maxie" he then jumped down and landed on his feet. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you" Max said while walking up to Maxie. Maxie then walked over to Max he pulled another blade from the realm of darkness and threw it to Max. "Lets fight one-on-one Max, …who ever wins gets to have Saray and gets to have her neck deal" he the looked at his blade and looked up at Maxie "NO! deal". "Why…. Are you afraid, to lose her again!" Maxie said proudly. "Centuries ago in the year 1762 you saw her walking down the street all you could think about was: I've just got to have her when she's older, her mother looked over and saw you she then put the cross up at you your body moved away but your brain told you to stay. Now lets think you lost her there and now your going to lose her here too" Maxie said to him. "Shut up your getting on my damn nerves" Max then ran toward Maxie and held up the blade to his heart. Maxie then quickly moved out of the way Max then jumped into the air and trusted the blade into Maxie stomach. But when Maxie turned around Max ran had ran out the door when he got out of the house he was pretty glad so he went to the hospital to see Saray he then walked through the doors of the hospital he felt like everyone was watching him. He slowly walked to her room hoping that she was alright he looked through the window and saw that she was asleep he then knocked on her window and she began to blink she got up and just stared at him for a moment in time. Max looked kind of sad he just sank to the floor. She opened her door and asked him "What up is something the matter Max" he then said "Nothing" with no type of emotion no real sound in his voice. She then sat down next him in front of the door he looked at her she smiled but at the same time she quickly embraced him. The hug was warm she just stayed there loving the hug so did he, he fell asleep with Saray in his arms she wore a necklace that was in shape of a blue heart as she awoke from her happy slumber she looked up and saw Max she smiled then laid on his chest. Every nurse and doctor walked by looking at her. They looked, smiled but they had to get back to work it was daylight outside but Max already knew that he woke up and kissed Saray "I'm sorry" he said she then yelled as she watched him leave "It's okay" she the smiled he ran down stairs into the basement as he wait for the half full moon tonight.


End file.
